destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Tripoli
WARNING SPOILERS THROUGH 'Straits of Hell.'' The '''League of Tripoli is made up of an invasion fleet transfer from an alternate world/history of axis powers, called Confédértion États Souverains in the Alternate world, including Fascist Spain, France, Germany, Italy and Japan. Mentioned but not named in Deadly Shores. They were responsible for the capture of Lemurians the missing guard of ''Santa Catalina'' in Rising Tides. Note the alliance use of Lemurian talk in the clear as a code has been broken by the League by using the captured Lemurians, and others learning the language. This is sure to be a major difficulty in a future book. Geography The location of League home territory is currently unknown. The name suggested that the League is largely the Mediterranean power, with the majority of land claims in North Africa there are also areas of southern Europe (IE Spain, France, and Italy) controlled. The League have several covertly maintained outposts outside the Mediterranean, like naval base on Christmas Island near Java. Economic Nothing is currently known about the economic or industry of League. External politic The League maintain somewhat peculiar external politic. They are reluctant to participate in any sort of binding agreement or engage in direct military actions: instead, they prefer to avoid direct involvements, using their vast data network and force demonstrations as methods to obtain results. For example, the League send battleship "Savoie" to intimidate the capital of Republic of Real People and - by hinting at the possibility of the use of force - slow down their military preparations, but actually the "Savoie" was forbidden from provoking the military conflict. Their plan is to get potential opponents to fight and destroy each other, thus destroy potential rivals. They tend to use their force to prolong the fighting doing the maximum harm to potential rivals. The known external relations of the League are: * Grik through Kurokawa's Japanese Empire in Zanzibar - official relations, working diplomatic mission. * Republic of Real People - initial contact, no official relations * Grand Alliance - initial contact, no official relations * New United States (Los Diablos del Norte) - initial contact; possibly some official relations * Holy Dominion - contact only with several representatives, no official relation The League have no direct diplomatic contact with Grik Empire or Empire of New British Isles. They are in the process of abandoning the Indian Ocean, and likely being at war with the Grand Alliance at the end of Blood in the Water. Military The League possessed probably the largest known supply of off-world military equipment in the Destroyermen World. Being initially the invasion fleet, they have a large number of ground troops, weapons, ammunition, warships, and aircraft. Army Nothing is currently known about League's army, except that the majority of ground troops are Spanish, and they have both the French, Italian, Spanish and German aircraft and armor forces. Navy The majority of League's ships are stated to be French origin, but it was also stated that the most modern and capable units are Italian. Capitine de Fregate Victor Gravois mentioned that League didn't have any aircraft carriers, but considered it's possible to obtain one, probably by rebuilding of some other ship. Currently only four League-flagged ships became known and one was mentioned. * Savoie - modified "Bretagne"-class superdreadnought, of french origin. Currently the most powerfull of known League's ships, but it was strongly hinted, that more modern and powerfull warships also existed. * Leopardo - the Italian "exploratori" (basically the large destroyer, or destroyer leader) of "Leoni"-class. * Unnamed Surcouf-type submarine * Unnamed German submarine of unknown class * Tanker of unknown class Air forces The League possessed a relatively large air force, composed of off-world planes. They haven't the industrial abilities to produce more modern planes: it's currently unknown, have they any local-produced aircraft. Currently several classes of League's aircrafts are known: * Ju-52 transport/bomber - used for diplomatic missions, eventually "leased" to Alliance. * Macchi-Messerschmitt fighter - German/Italian fighter aircraft, generally considered to be comparable with Bf-109 Messerschmitt fighter. Six units were "leased" to Kurokawa. Persons of Note: Aspirant Gilles Babin French, assistant to Capitine ''de Fregate Victor Gravois Zanzibar representative Hb. p xix Teniente Francisco de Luca Italian, assistant to Maggiore ''Antonio Rizzo radio operator, navigator, co-pilot trimotor Zanzibar representative Hb. p xix Oberleutnant 'Walbert Fiedler' German, pilot of the JU-52 bringing the Zanzibar representativesHb. p xix ''Capitine de Fregate Victor Gravois French, '' leader of the Zanzibar representativesHb. p xix ''Contre-Admiral' Laborde' French Navy, '' ''Commander of SavoieHb. p 131 Commandante Fidel Morrillo Spanish Nationalist Army, Zanzibar representative'' Hb. p xix 'Morrisette' French Navy officer on ''Savoie ''Hb. p 131 ''Maggiore Antonio Rizzo Italian, Zanzibar representative Hb. p xix Category:Nations